König Ludwig
by Mugi Hellgrun
Summary: Kisah Seorang raja gagah dan tampan di dataran Bavaria. Neuschwanstein, salah satu impiannya yang terwujud. (ga pinter bukin summary) Warnings: OOC and typo(s) maybe. Based on true story(?)


**König Ludwig**

**By: Mugi Hellgrun**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning: sedikit GerIta… Dikit banget, OOC and typo(s) maybe.**

Seorang raja di Bavaria yang cukup 'eksentrik', tidak sedikit dari rakyat atau bahkan keluarga kerajaan yang memberikan julukan padanya 'si gila'.

Ludwig, sang putra mahkota lah yang mencetuskan ide untuk membangun sebuah kastil yang megah berdasarkan imajinasinya di masa kecil. Dan kastil Neuschwanstein adalah salah satu dari impiannya yang terwujud.

Dibesarkan di lingkungan kerajaan membuatnya merasa terkekang karena peraturan kerajaan yang membuatnya tidak bebas bermain seperti anak-anak lain. Dirinya hanya diperbolehkan bermain disekitar kerajaan saja, tidak lebih. Ludwig lebih sering membaca buku tentang arsitektur dibanding bermain, dan mungkin itulah ia suka melihat bangunan-bangunan kastil yang megah dengan arsitektur yang aneh seperti di buku dongeng.

Sejak kecil Ludwig memang sudah tertarik dengan arsitektur dan bangunan. Dia bisa membaca buku tentang arsitektur seharian kalau ia mau. Selain itu Ludwig kecil suka sekali bermain dengan balok-balok yang menyerupai bangunan, dan dibangunnyalah menjadi seperti sebuah kastil. Suatu hari nanti ia berharap agar bisa membangun kastil yang megah di sebuah pegunungan dan dikelilingi awan.

Disaat tumbuh remaja, Ludwig yang jarang keluar rumah dan bertemu masyarakat apalagi wanita. Yang hanya ada disekelilingnya hanyalah kakak laki-lakinya, Gilbert dan pelayan-pelayannya. Hal inilah yang membuatnya menjalin 'hubungan' aneh dengan pelayan pribadinya yang berwajah manis, Feliciano.

Keduanya lebih sering terlihat berduaan, walau wajar memang jika seorang pelayan pribadi berada selalu dekat dengan tuannya. Mereka sering jalan-jalan, berkuda, dan bahkan pelayannya mengajarkannya melukis. Waktu Ludwig semasa remaja dihabiskan bersama pelayan pribadinya ini yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya.

Ludwig juga suka meonton acara opera karya seniman yang sangat dikaguminya. Ludwig mengagumi karya-karyanya, itulah yang member dirinya inspirasi untuk membuat sebuah kastil yang super megah nantinya.

Ketika ayah Ludwig meninggal dunia, Ludwig yang saat itu berusia 18 tahun dinobatkan menjadi raja selanjutnya dan memimpin Bavaria. Saat hak kepemimpinan ada di tangannya, ia merubah sistem kerajaan menjadi monarki-demokrasi, sehingga orang-orang dapat berpendapat. Seorang raja seperti dirinya hanyalah sebuah simbol. Meskipun Ludwig seorang yang tegas dan sangat disiplin akan tugas, tetap saja dirinya tidak ingin terlalu terbebani oleh tugas Negara.

Pada masa Ludwig memerintah, politiknya mengalami masalah. Gilbert dan Roderich berperang dan parahnya hal itu melibatkan dirinya. Ludwig bingung harus memilih siapa, mulanya dia memilih ikut dengan Roderich, namun karena Roderich berhasil dikalahkan oleh kakaknya, Ludwig menjadi berbalik dan berpihak pada kakaknya(*). Disisi lain, Gilbert juga mempunyai masalah dengan Francis dan menentang Francis dalam suatu peperangan.(**)

Disaat negaranya sedang kacau balau karena peperangan dan kas Negara yang semakin menipis, dirinya justru mewujudkan keinginannya untuk membangun sebuah kastil yang super megah dan mewah. Dirinya membangun kastil dengan desain yang aneh, seperti di dalam buku dongeng.

Rencananya kastil itu akan dibangunnya di dekat air terjun Pollat, kawasan gunung berbatu di Vordenhohenschwangau. Tempat itu dulunya bekas kastil yang sudah runtuh. Ludwig ingin membangkitkan kembali masa kesatriaan di masa Germanic kuno. Dan hingga akhirnya kastil Neuschwanstein itu selesai dibangun di pegunungan Alpen.

kastil itu memang berarsitektur mirip seperti kastil di dunia dongeng. "Kau memang aneh!" Sindir kakaknya. "Kau membuat sebuah kastil dengan gaya arsitektur kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Padahal dirimu sendiri sudah dewasa!"

Ya, Ludwig memang aneh, tetapi keanehannya sendiri diturunkan turun-temurun dari keluargannya, bahkan kakaknya sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sendiri juga aneh. Tidak ada orang normal yang mempunyai suara tertawa 'kesesesese' yang aneh dan terus menerus memuja keawesomean dirinya. Kecuali seorang yang bernama Narcissus yang ada dalam mitologi Yunani.

Kebiasaan anehnya yaitu berjalan-jalan di malam hari kemudian tidur di pagi hari. Anehnya dia selalu berkeliling-keliling saja di tempat yang sama, Dalam pikirannya, dia sedang melakukan petualangan dan melakukan perjalanan jauh.

Nada bicara Ludwig memang terkesan tegas dan keras, sehingga tidak jarang pengawalnya mengeluarkan ekspresi gelisah dan takut ketika mendengarkannya. Ludwig pikir pengawalnya itu terlalu capek, sehingga Ludwig selalu menyiapkan kursi yang empuk dan menyuruh pengawalnya duduk beristirahat ketika Ludwig berbicara.

Meskipun Ludwig dicibir mengidap kelainan seksual dan tertarik pada pengawalnya sendiri, ia tidak peduli. Dirinya kembali membuat rancangan-rancangan kastil megah, namun dari sekian banyak kastil rancangannya, tetap satu yang terwujud. Itupun terwujud ketika Bavaria diambang kebangkrutan.

Di penghujung hidupnya, Ludwig mengurung diri di kastil buatannya, Neuschwanstein. Tetapi sesekali ia pergi keluar untuk berkuda bersama pengawalnya. Tetapi kemudian kembali mengurung diri dan semakin jarang keluar bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan. Masa pemerintahan Ludwig memang banyak menuai kritik dan cibiran. Namun sebagian rakyat Bavaria mengaguminya sebagai pemimpin. Alasannya adalah Ludwig yang tegas dan ramah walaupun wajahnya agak kaku dan menyeramkan, dan sangat royal kepada masyarakatnya.

Namun kemudian Ludwig dinyatakan sakit jiwa oleh keluarga kerajaan, dan diasingkan ke Schloss Berg dipinggiran Munchen. Kakaknya mengambil alih pemerintahan.

Ludwig diasingkan hingga akhir hayat hidupnya, pelayan pribadinnya ikut menemani Ludwig kemanapun ia pergi. Suatu saat di pengasingannya, Ludwig dan pengawalnya, Feliciano sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar hutan Schloss Berg, sejak saat itu keduanya tidak pernah muncul lagi. Sehari kemudian, ditemukanlah jasad Ludwig dan pengawalnya mengambang disebuah danau di Starnberger dekat Schloss Berg. Kematian Ludwig dan pengawalnya masih menjadi misteri, apakah mereka bunuh diri? Di bunuh? Atau apa? Tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal ini. Akhirnya cerita tentang seorang raja yang gagah dan tampan namun 'aneh' berakhir dengan menyedihkan.

Das Ende

**Hallo minna, fic pertama! Maaf kalau endingnya maksa~!**

**ada beberapa note's nih:**

**1. Sebenarnya yang mengambil alih kerajaan saat raja Ludwig II diasingkan adalah pamannya, Luitpod.**

**2. Yang menemaninya di perasingan adalah dokter pribadinya Bernard von Gudden.**

**3. Raja Ludwig II memang mempunyai 'hubungan khusus' dengan pengawalnya.**

**(*): Saat itu terjadi perang antara Prussia dan Austria dan melibatkan Bavaria. Awalnya Bavaria memihak Austria, tetapi karena kalah, Bavaria menjadi memihak Prussia (1867).**

**(**):Saat itu Prussia terlibat perang menentang Prancis dalam Franco-Prussian War (1870-1871). Atas permintaan Otto von Bismarck (bangsawan Prussia), Ludwig II (penguasa Bavaria) menyetujui usulan penyatuan wilayah Jerman sebagai Kekaisaran Jerman pada Desember 1870.**


End file.
